policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Book Timeline
This is a timeline and discussion of dates based on the dates given in the Official Book of Police Quest. Timeline ;1965 :Luis Pate is born. :A car was dropped into Cotton Cove. ;1969 :The future witness to Lonny West's death is born. ;1972 :1973 Ford Pinto ;1975 :1976 GM ;1985 :1986 Corvette & 1986 Chevy ;1987 :1988 CMG ;1989 :5/8: Over the course of ten hours on the Monday (beginning at 1:00 p.m.), Sonny Bonds has an eventful day in which he finally helps arrest Jessie Bonds (this was a Monday, 5/8). ;1990 :6/x: Over the course of 48 hours, Sonny Bond's girlfriend is kidnapped, and Sonny tracks him down and kills him in Steelton (The events could have started on Monday 5, 12, 19, or 26). Notes :The witness to the Lonny West 'accident; was only about 20 years old. :PQ1 begins Monday, May 8. Most of the story is placed over ten hours starting from 1:00 into the night shift. Note, that the 'monday' reference may actually be implied in PQ1EGA (in that the blackbook lists previous events such as the death of J.M. and L.W. happening close to a Sunday). The briefing also states that the 'long weekend' was over. :The blackbook points to a meetings on Sunday (no direct date given, but probably the day before), a reference to the blackbook in the game. :PQ2 novel begins on a Monday morning in June, barely a year after Sonny had nailed Jessie Bonds. The story takes place over the course of 48 hours. :Luis Pate is about 25. :Car sunk into the river 25 years ago. :1986 'Vette, and Chevy... :1988 CMG (the date of a vehicle is usually released about half a year, before the year its listed as) :PQ3 occurs 'several years' after PQ2. ;5/8/xx (Monday): :Note: There were no real world date of May 8 to land on a Monday between 1983-1987 (years given or implied in PQ1EGA). The first date to fall on a Monday on May 8, was actually 5/8/1989. :The novelization is based directly on the PQ1EGA version, however the year when the game takes place is unclear both in PQ1, PQ2, and PQ3, the year could be either 1983, 1986 or 1987. However, time does appear to pass over the course of a few years during PQ1 (although exact days are not clear). For example Jason Taselli's body was 'rotting' for a few days by the time you find it (even though ingame you had only learned of his escape short time before). :May 1989 might work, as long as the 1983 Hoffman arrest date is ignored), but it appears in PQ2 as well;at least Tasseli is given a date of death in both 1983 and 1986 (on the same month as his arrest, but a few days later). In general based on the date of Hoffman's stolen gun on 12/4/86, and the June '86 girl, (and possibly Colby's imprisonment date of 1987), most of PQ1 itself fits better fits if it took place in following year in 1987 (or 1988). Alternatively if the game begins in May 1988, that would mean that PQ2 had to begin in 1990. :However, the only other alternative is that the author (and game desigers) just made a mistake, and weren't paying attention to actual calendars of the time. ;6/xx/xx : Police Quest 2 begins on a Monday (Official Book of PQ). This would most likely be 6/xx/1990 (as PQ1 took place over a single day in the Guidebook.) or 6/xx/1989 as that is the year PQ2 occurs in the game (ignoring the 1 year part reference). :Note: If it takes place in 1990 the Mondays that year in June included; 6/5, 6/12, 6/19, and 6/26.